thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goin' Off with Rap Critic
Goin' Off is hosted by Rap Critic and Mues of "MUES Reviews." In it, they discuss anything to do with music, be it rap singles or award shows. Episodes *Episode 1 (August 29th, 2014) *Episode 2 (September 12th, 2014) *Episode 3 (September 26th, 2014) *Episode 4 ("Souled Out" by Jhene Aiko) (October 3rd, 2014) *Episode 5 (October 17th, 2014) *Episode 6 (November 14th, 2014) *Episode 7 (Rapsody's Beauty and the Beast Review) (November 21st, 2014) *Episode 8 (November 28th, 2014) *Episode 9 (Run the Jewels 2) (December 5th, 2014) *Episode 10 (BET Cyphers) (December 19th, 2014) *Episode 11 (December 26th, 2014) *Episode 12 (The Shady XV Cypher) (December 28th, 2014) *Episode 13 (Hail Mary Mallon's Bestiary) (December 29th, 2014) *Episode 14 (Cadillactica) (December 30th, 2014) *Episode 15 (Ghostface Killah's 36 Seasons) (December 31st, 2014) *Episode 16 (Prhyme) (January 9th, 2015) *Episode 17 (Joel Ortiz's House Slippers) (January 30th, 2015) *Episode 18 (Termanology's Shut Up and Rap) (February 13th, 2015) *Episode 19 (People Keep Talking by Hoodie Allen) (March 6th, 2015) *Episode 20 (Lupe Fiasco's Tetsuo and Youth) (March 20th, 2015) *Episode 21 (Madonna's Rebel Heart) (April 3rd, 2015) *Episode 22 (Mega Ran's Soul Veggies) (April 10th, 2015) *Episode 23 (To Pimp a Butterfly) (ft. Anthony Fantano) (May 1st, 2015) *Episode 24 (Mr. Wonderful) (ft. D. Respect) (May 15th, 2015) *Episode 25 (Tyler, the Creator's Cherry Bomb) (May 29th, 2015) *Byte Size - Jay Z's Blueprint 9/11 Release Date (June 1st, 2015) *Episode 26 (Earl Sweatshirt) (June 2nd, 2015) *Episode 27 (Special Effects by Tech N9ne) (ft. Anthony Fantano!) (June 14th, 2015) *Episode 28 (Raekwon the Chef's F.I.L.A.) (June 19th, 2015) *Episode 29 (Insane Clown Posse's The Marvelous Missing Link (Lost)) (July 3rd, 2015) *Episode 30 (The Unfinished Episode) (July 10th, 2015) *Episode 31 (ICP's Found & Discussion about the N.W.A. Movie) (August 14th, 2015) *Special (N.W.A.'s Straight Outta Compton Album Review Part 1) (August 21st, 2015) *Special (Niggaz 4 Life by N.W.A. Part 2) (August 22nd, 2015) *Episode 32 (Krown Power & The Manson Family) (September 11th, 2015) *Episode 33 (Hopsin's Pound Syndrome & An Interview with MEGA RAN) (September 18th, 2015) *Episode 34 (FM Radio and The Meth Lab) (October 2nd, 2015) *Episode 35 (Jay Rock's 90059 & Women's Rights) (October 9th, 2015) *Episode 36 (Tokyo Tribe: A Movie Review) (October 17th, 2015) *Episode 37 (Interview with Arabian Prince) (October 23rd, 2015) *Episode 38 (All Love Lost by Joe Budden) (November 6th, 2015) *Special (Polarity Switch by Masta Artisan) (November 20th, 2015) *Special Extras (Water, Murder, and MF DOOM) (November 21st, 2015) *Episode 39 (Hamilton the Rap Musical) (December 4th, 2015) *Episode 40 (Revenge of the Dreamers II by J. Cole & the Dreamville Team) (December 24th, 2015) *Episode 41 (John Cena's You Can't See Me w/Lady Jess!) (December 25th, 2015) *Episode 42 (Beneath The Toxic Jungle by Rav) (January 8th, 2016) *Episode 43 (Candy Coated Fury by Reel Big Fish) (January 22nd, 2016) *Episode 44 (Blackstar by David Bowie) (February 5th, 2016) *Episode 45 (Pusha T's King Plush feat. D. Respect) (February 19th, 2016) *Episode 46 (LIVE at MAGfest: Macho Man Randy Savage's Be A Man) (February 26th, 2016) *Episode 47 (S.L.I.M.E. Season 2 by Young Thug) (March 4th, 2016) *Episode 48 (Big Sean's Dark Sky Paradise) (March 18th, 2016) *Episode 49 (Beyonce's Super Bowl Performance) (April 8th, 2016) *Episode 50 (Rihanna's ANTI) (April 16th, 2016) *Episode 51 (The Life of Pablo) (May 6th, 2016) *Episode 52 (Untitled. Unmastered. by Kendrick Lamar and Poor Katt Williams) (May 7th, 2016) *Episode 53 (Cardboard Castles by Watsky) (May 20th, 2016) *Episode 54 (Infusion EP by Sammus) (May 28th, 2016) *Episode 55 (Level Up 64 by Swych Little) (June 3rd, 2016) *Episode 56 (3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days in the Life Of by Arrested Development) (June 10th, 2016) *Episode 57 (Collegrove by 2 Chainz and Lil Wayne) (June 17th, 2016) *Episode 58 (Lemonade by Beyonce) (June 18th, 2016) *Episode 59 (Drake's Views & Interview w/Speech from Arrested Development) (July 1st, 2016) *Episode 60 (Coloring Book by Chance the Rapper) (July 2nd, 2016) *Episode 61 (The Impossible Kid) (July 8th, 2016) *Episode 62 (What Is This For) (July 9th, 2016) *Episode 63 (Ill Manners and There's Not Alot Going On) (July 15th, 2016) *Episode 64 (Hella Personal Film Festival) (July 22nd, 2016) *Episode 65 (Oddisses's Alwasta) (July 29th, 2016) *Episode 66 (Streets of Compton) (August 5th, 2016) *Episode 67 (2014 Forest Hills Dr) (August 13th, 2016) *Episode 68 (The Loneliest Punk by Fatlip) (August 20th, 2016) *Episode 69 (Blank Face LP by ScHoolboy Q) (September 12th, 2016) *Episode 70 (Everready (The Religion) by Tech N9ne) (September 13th, 2016) *Episode 71 (Dessa's A Badly Broken Code) (September 15th, 2016) *Episode 72 (Atmosphere's Fishing Blues) (September 16th, 2016) *Episode 73 (De La Soul's ...And the Anonymous Nobody) (September 18th, 2016) *Episode 74 (The Jokerr's Welcome to the Show) (September 19th, 2016) *Episode 75 (Aerosmith's Debut) (September 24th, 2016) *Episode 76 (mc chris is dreaming) (October 19th, 2016) Links *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Podcasts